


Appetites

by fairytalehearts



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Oliver is an Incubus. <i>"He knew there was magic or chemistry or whatever making her feel this way, but he also knew it was more than that for him."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darknessstartstorise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessstartstorise/gifts).



> Beta'd by the amazing [thankyoucaptaindinosaur](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyoucaptaindinosaur/pseuds/thankyoucaptaindinosaur). Originally written for my Olicity Anthology, and some people asked for me to continue (shout out to Hal Jordan and dreamspell)

“You don’t have to do this.” Oliver whispered, already feeling the hunger pains deep in his stomach. His life was easier when he wasn’t a masked vigilante, but he was bleeding and needed to feed. It wasn’t fair to impose on his friends for food. But he never really had friends before- this was new. Feeling emotionally fulfilled and not- physically.

He remembered the last time he was full- It was a brothel almost a hundred years ago. Three people died because of him and he vowed to stay hungry for the rest of his days. He also vowed to save Starling City and the two weren’t exactly exclusively attainable. He got shot twice and had another few cuts on his side that accompanied his broken rib. Shot then stabbed was not exactly the best outcome for his evening.

Felicity rose an eyebrow at him before removing her glasses. Setting them gently on the desk, next to her computer, she removed her blouse and folded it up and then her skirt. A deep, dark, part of him reveled in how easy it was to get her to help him, even before he worked his magic on her. He had tried to resist- just a few touches here and there.

He tried to fight the attraction at first, but she wasn’t fighting it at all. Accidental touches became his crack, just the tiny pool of desire shimmering at all times. It was his junk food, it was his ice cream. He was getting so good at it; he could get a hit just being millimeters away from her skin.

“You need to heal.” Felicity had only ever done this one other time with him- and that was when he almost died. He had broken her bed, broken her alarm clock and kicked in her night stand- all while trying not to hurt her. All of the items still stood crooked in her apartment. His eyes were closed the entire time because if he were to look at her, coming undone underneath him, he might have broken her poor, fragile, human body in half.

He had wanted to do things right- just find some people at a bar somewhere and get it over with. Quickies in the bathroom would be enough to quiet the hunger for a few days.

Picturing Felicity in his mind’s eye would come later when he was alone. Fantasizing, not her body (which he also found attractive) but walks in the park, watching movies in their underwear on her couch. He had no illusions when it came to Felicity’s relationship status, it would very hard to love someone who needed to have sex to live. He knew better than to play with his food- no kissing. No handholding. But Felicity deserved that and more. His touches, while they sated his hunger, were flaming her arousal. The chemicals in her brain would confuse love for attraction and he didn’t want that for her. He wanted her to be happy.

Fucking like teenagers in the training area of Palmer Tech was definitely not something he wanted for her. Reaching for her, he tried to keep his brain focused. Only take what he needed from her and then-

“Oliver. I love you.” She sighed dreamily, running her hands up and down his back.

No one had ever said that to him while he was feeding. They wanted more, they always wanted more, but love? There was no such praise from any of his other companions.

Her finger tips burned him, and he needed more. Hoisting her up on top of the med table, he broke one of his own rules and kissed her. It was so much easier to drain their life force with the mouth and she tasted like cinnamon cookies and smelled like apples. Something he couldn’t resist- home.

Gently lifting her up to remove her panties that were decidedly granny, he couldn’t think of anything sexier on anyone. Ever. And he had been around for more than a hundred years. He was gone. He was hooked.

Ending the kiss, he leaned his head near her ear and tried to catch his breath, “Are you okay?”

“Hmm. I’m great.” She purred, drawing him closer and using her fingers to ease his boxers down just enough for his erection to breathe. Running her toes down his sides, she somehow managed to get his underwear down to his ankles before wrapping her legs around his waist.

He was so close he could feel her heat, inviting him in and another inch and he’d-

“Oh shit!”

The interruption should have been a distraction, but Felicity was too far gone and simply guided him inside of her-

The janitor wheeled his cart away, Oliver too embarrassed to- nope. He was definitely not that embarrassed. His partner was smiling up at him while he tried to remember to breathe, things definitely did not go this far last time.

“I could hurt you.” Oliver whispered, willing himself not to feed. Human life was too precious to ruin for his own enjoyment, especially Felicity’s. He was used to being hungry- that he could live with, but she was his light.  Even if she was making the most delicious mewling noises and turning her hips to draw him in closer, losing his light would be the end of him.

He knew there was magic or chemistry or whatever making her feel this way, but he also knew it was more than that for him. Hoisting her up off the table, he tried to keep his balance as she rode him, each bounce sending him deeper into her wet heat.

Kneading her bottom, the image of her on top of him was enough to make his knees buckle. His release was imminent and she just needed that final nudge before she came. His hands felt hot, a strange sensation that tingled his whole body down to his core. This had never happened before, the muscles in his legs buckled, the strength of her orgasm washing over him was too powerful.

The two of them hit the floor hard- Felicity’s “Ah!” of pain quickly forgotten as she giggled, reveling in the rest of her orgasm.

Her knees hit the floor, her body slumping on top of him. He didn’t feel the cold floor or the pain of the change in position, all he could think about was her face as she came undone on top of him. Smiling. His release was quick, too quick, but he could feel it all the way down to his toes.

“You made me come.” Felicity panted, “And it was awesome.”

Oliver thought he knew everything about his powers but he was mistaken.

His shoulder wound was healed and he felt full, sated, for the first time in a hundred years. She’s also the first human he’s had sex with that wasn’t in a coma or on death’s door so that was a plus. Especially if she wanted to try again- because he definitely wanted to try again. 

He’s sweaty and sticky and needs to move but he’s sure he could take a nap on the floor if he really tried, “I’m sleepy. Let’s go back to my place.”

“I thought you didn’t sleep because of the whole Incubus thing?” Felicity questioned, gently rolling off him. He immediately felt cold and the hunger pangs started again, but if he had his way he would be feeding off Felicity again. Soon.

“I might be evolving.”

Watching her bend over to put her discarded panties back on was probably the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life, especially the way she wiggled her hips to get them back up. Her shirt and skirt may look pristine, but her hair and face looked thoroughly sexed. By him. Grabbing her wrist, he tried the move again, willing his powers to bounce back to her-

She shuddered at his touch and he had to catch her before her knees buckled.

“That’s what it feels like every time I touch you.” Oliver was too hot to bother with his jacket. It weakened him to do that with his powers, but feeling full for the first time in a century- he could take a little discomfort. Knowing he could give pleasure back instead of just taking it from someone really changed his perspective on the whole immortal demon thing.

He drove them to his apartment and fell into bed with all of his clothes still on, the urge to sleep was too strong.

“You’ll wrinkle your clothes.” Felicity took great care rooting through his drawers until she found a t-shirt to wear. He wanted to protest- sleeping next to him could be dangerous and-

She kissed him before removing his jacket and unzipping his fly so she could remove his jeans.

“Sleep. I’ll be here in the morning.”

Oliver woke up to screaming, thinking the worst, that he drained too much of her life force when he was sleeping. However, his hand was inside of her panties, not even moving while she was in the throes of an orgasm. Her nails were gripping his opposite hand, digging into his flesh but he didn’t even feel it.

Even in his sleep, his body was feeding off her, then amplifying it back to her.

“I don’t think I’m ever leaving this bed.” Felicity moaned, “And I am totally okay with that.”

Oliver was totally okay with that too.

 

**

It was a game.

A sick, sick, sick game to him. Oliver Queen was a tease and he knew it. Being shirtless was nothing new, as an incubus he was unnaturally warm. But he moved the salmon ladder in front of her and all he had to do was look at her and she’d blush and flush and he’d be on top of her-

Her legs were shaky and she couldn’t even walk straight. All he had to do was touch her near a pulse point and she was coming just as hard as if they’d been going at it for an hour. When she couldn’t think straight or walk or do anything, he’d kiss her and her brain would defog but she would be hungry, so freaking hungry, and then he’d touch her again-

“I need coffee. And a nap.” Felicity mumbled, kissing his forehead and praying no one would see her crawl to the elevator. He had already offered to carry her but she decided that was all part of his evil plan.

“Are we- dating?” Oliver’s voice sounds foreign to her, but maybe her ears were popped-

Looking around for a distraction, Felicity shrugged. “We have weird kinky magical sex twice a day, you buy me dinner every night and while I’m working you come and distract me. Would you call that dating?”

Oliver said nothing, his usual response, but he did smile. Briefly.

Taking her arm to steady her, he walked her to the elevator and the normal tingly feeling she associated with Oliver was replaced with just- warmth.  As much as she enjoyed her- liaisons with Oliver, being constantly aroused was starting to affect her brain. Whatever he was doing (or not doing) made him seem more- normal. Not that she ever equated Oliver Queen, Incubus Vigilante, to be the sort of man that held hands anyway.

“I’ve been practicing. I mean as much as sending my girlfriend into a sexual frenzy is hot, maybe holding hands is nice sometimes too.”

Felicity swallowed hard and maybe he held her hand down to the coffee cart and back.

He wasn’t as nonchalant as he thought. When she first met Oliver he was using his powers left and right- to get coffee, to thank someone for holding the door open. Several lifetimes of touching people to get what they want and even the first time they met, his thumb lingered on her knuckles while handing over the laptop riddled with bullets.

He’d stopped touching people after the first time he tried to feed off her.

Looking hungry took on new meaning, he was starving and staring at her like she was prime rib. Which she supposed she was, in a sense. Small touches usually meant a nice wave of attraction followed by needing a coffee. Last week he touched her on accident and she had to dig her fingers into her desk to prevent herself from jumping him. And afterwards she felt hungover. He wasn’t eating properly and it was starting to affect him.

So she moved things along a little bit.

And now she wasn’t sure if she was ready for what she signed up for. He was loyal out of some misconstrued old-man sense of chivalry she liked to tease him about, but she had accepted his- state of being years ago. He needed to feed and she wasn’t sure if she was ready for a Felicity-only diet.

The elevator door closed in front of them and she turned to his beautiful, beautiful face, “Oliver. I love you.”

Every time she tells him, he blinks rapidly, making sure that he’s awake. Like he didn’t believe it.

“And I enjoy, really enjoy, all of the sexing. But I don’t want you to feel like you can’t- you know- mojo people just because we’re seeing each other. I won’t be offended if you- snack. Just don’t order an entrée.”

Oliver didn’t understand what she’s trying to say and she didn’t know how to make him understand, “You stopped touching other people. And as much as I’d like to think I can, I can’t be the single source of your diet. Incubus weren’t made to be vegetarians. They’re omnivores.”

Oliver looked hurt, “You want me to feed off other girls.”

“I don’t want you to not want to feed off other girls. I want you to feel like you can. I’m not jealous. I don’t feel insecure about it. I love and accept you for who you are.”

The elevator door opened and one of the accountants stepped into the elevator, dark hair and long legs. Completely the opposite of her in pretty much every way. Oliver put his playboy mask on and caught the girl’s hand, his eyes flashing supernaturally blue, “Do you want to watch my girlfriend and I fuck? Tell me the truth.”

Felicity felt her neck turn red, this backfired, and she was going to kill him-

The woman looks her up and down, hungry-looking, the way Oliver would if he thought he could get away with it, “Definitely.”

The elevator dings, and the woman steps out, making the “call me” motion to Oliver before adding “you too” at Felicity while making the most startling eye contact she’d ever experienced in her life.

“She tastes like Blackberry Coffee and smells like Honey.” Oliver’s solution was to make her feel flustered- and it was working. They walked back to her office and he explained the various tastes of different people- Larry, the mail guy, tasted like stale crackers and smelled like waterfalls, her secretary tasted like salty pretzels and smelled like pizza.

 

Finally they were back at her office and she held her ground, “And what do I taste like?”

His eyes flashed bright blue again but she didn’t mean what he was thinking about. “My mother used to make cinnamon cookies for Christmas when I was a boy. It was one of the only luxuries we had growing up. She saved money all year for them. Four cookies, one for me and my sisters. And you smell like an apple orchard that was in my village before the demon came for me.”

Felicity huffed sarcastically, “I bet you tell that story to all the girls.”

It took Felicity a beat to realize he had been speaking in Russian for the better part of their walk towards her office and that she had never once spoken Russian. He used to do that to annoy her when he didn’t want her to know anything and apparently she was a walking translator, because the odd looks everyone was giving them suddenly made more sense.

“Only to hot blondes with glasses who wear pink panties which are currently in my pocket. I love you. And we’ll talk more later about my diet and appetites.” He steals a kiss from her before turning around and heading back for the elevator.

She gets the distinct flavor of Hi-C fruit punch and the smell of Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream.  The combination is strange and she didn’t even think they made fruit punch anymore but Baby Felicity would drink the stuff like water because the gallon jugs were cheap. Her mom didn’t really let her have ice cream because the electricity bill in the summer would kill them and the good stuff was expensive in Vegas, so the first thing she did at MIT was go to Baskins and Robbins and try every fucking flavor they had. And later when she was puking up her adventure, she really wished she had fruit punch to make her feel better.

Something told her that wasn’t a coincidence.

**

Out of all the places Oliver could run into Diggle, it had to be while he was obediently standing outside of Victoria Secret in the mall. He may have said he liked Felicity’s “granny panties” and then she may have freaked out, jumped off the couch and motioned for him to get dressed.

He wasn’t too proud to admit that he pouted. Until she said where they were going.

She also wouldn’t let him in the store. Which was infuriating. Because he could easily mojo the whole store to leave. And he told her that. Several times via text message. Which led him to his current predicament: awkwardly standing next to his friend trying to make small talk until he resumed his walk with Baby Sara.

“Aren’t you going to go in and- eat?” John, while a good friend, had just begun to accept his eating situation. Which was nice because when he went for food runs, he felt obligated to choke down the food. And while- nice- it didn’t sustain him, not like kissing Felicity-

“I’m actually-”

Felicity skipped out of the store, pink bag in hand. Her smile fell when she saw Diggle and while Oliver mentally crossed his fingers; his friend was smarter than that. He bit back a growl, before telling Felicity to watch Sara and marched him out the security doors.

The hallway was empty and while Oliver expected to get yelled at, he did not expect the left hook catching him in the chin. Or the accompanying punch to the gut.

“What was the one thing I said to you, Oliver? _The one thing_.”

Oliver honestly couldn’t remember what he may or may not have promised his friend regarding Felicity.

“I told you she liked you. And I told you not to fuck it up- well this is fucked up.”

He could’ve launched into a speech about cinnamon cookies, or the only women he ever loved being long gone, or the way his father left them right before the change. He didn’t need his friend’s sympathy, he needed his understanding. Things were different with Felicity-

“I love her. And you, more than anyone, know how much.”

_He hadn’t wanted to feed off Felicity when he was dying. He was too weak to do anything but lay there and bleed, Diggle and Felicity arguing about which one of them was going to- help him. On the one hand, his mixed up feelings for Felicity made him want to choose her._

_But Diggle was stronger and he could fight him off if things went- poorly._

_His mental debate ended when he heard Diggle through the door, “He won’t want to feed off me. I’m beef jerky and you’re- borscht or something Russian. He stopped touching me when he met you. He wants you.”_

_He couldn’t hear what Felicity was saying, but he heard the front door slam, leaving Felicity to-_

Digg rubbed his face in shame, Felicity’s hand creeping to grab his arm. “I’ll be okay, John. Oliver won’t hurt me and if he does, I’ll be the first one to kick his ass.”

Oliver kept his thoughts about liking that very much to himself.

Kissing his goddaughter on the forehead, he let Diggle around them to meet Lyla at the food court. Exhaling sharply, Oliver held his side where he’s sure Diggle bruised two of his ribs. Leaning down to kiss Felicity, he rose an eyebrow when she pinned him against the wall.

He could feel his ribs mending themselves and as much as he would be fine with having sex in the hallway behind Victoria’s Secret, he’s sure she wouldn’t. He was learning to control his new powers, but that didn’t mean that he could stomp his arousal down. She ran her tongue past his lips and he regretfully needed to take a step back.

“Let’s get you some coffee. You’ll need it for _later_.”

**

Felicity wondered why Oliver even bothered punching people. He could take his gloves off and simply mojo the bad guys into giving up the location for the blue prints or the drugs or whatever bad things they were doing.

His training, while super-hot, was unnecessary.

“Felicity, we can hear you.” Roy whispered over the comms. “Sometimes a guy just needs to punch something.”

“And I don’t want all the criminal elements in Starling to show up at my apartment looking for their next fix.” Oliver’s voice was hinting at something else but he probably got distracted by the punching.

She could hear the assailant’s nose break, which was her cue to let the computer do its magic and head back upstairs to her real office.

Roy made his excuses about a hot date and changing in the car before heading towards his bike a few blocks away. Oliver stayed with the bad guy and got a name and address, which would get filtered to her computer and by the time he got to Palmer he would have an address for tomorrow.

Walking down the hallway, it took her a moment to realize that the fire and flying glass coming at her was indeed fire and flying glass- she ran for the elevator, the doors closing behind her. Thinking she was safe, she realized she hadn’t been that lucky when her elevator car plummeted to the ground.

Hugging the door, she prayed the giant elevator pad would give her a quick death.

She always hated the sound of scraping metal and the floor of the car shredding was no different. The force knocked her off her feet and feeling her forearms get shredded by the metal was not how she planned on dying. The car was smashed- from the top- from the side. The bottom.

Just enough room for her to slowly bleed to death. In her crumpled metal coffin.

“What the fuck was that?” She could hear the perp’s voice as Oliver dropped him off at the SCPD, the two of them talking about the noise- and then the police men rushing around them, sirens sounding close.

“Explosion.” She was getting dizzy. Her arms burned and she couldn’t even reach the hem of her skirt to staunch the bleeding.

“Felicity?”

“Oliver. I love you.”

She wanted to tell him to be happy, to live his life without her. Her throat was dry and the shock was setting in- and he’s on the other side of town. There was no way she was getting out of here alive. He would be so devastated and shut everyone out, their friends that he worked so hard to make. Their semi-decent relationship with the SCPD-

Letting the sleep settle in, she hoped he would tell her mother that she died happy. That her life had meaning-

“Felicity!”

Roy. He had left his phone in the office. With startling clarity, she remembered seeing his beat up spray-painted red phone on the counter of their training room. Which was probably a melted mess on her most expensive computers. If she was coherent she would tell him to pull her out. She could hear him mumbling to someone and then if falling on the giant metal thing hurt, being scraped against it to be pulled out hurt even more. But there was no other way out.

She got half way before her voice gave out from screaming.  With a final pull, she was free of the elevator, Roy balanced three feet in the air, between the doors holding them open while Oliver cradled her head to his chest.

“No. You don’t get to die on me.” Oliver ripped off his gloves with his teeth and grabbed her arms hard. There was no warmth, no tingly sensation, just a coolness that felt wrong- so wrong. Her skin was mending itself and it hurt- everything was happening too fast and her eyes hurt-

Oliver slumped against the wall, his usually glowing eyes going dim.

Roy jumps down and grabbed her bright green heels out of the elevator before checking her face, her hands. “Your eyes were- Oliver Blue.”

Touching Oliver’s face- he wasn’t waking up. No tingles, no warmth, not insane need to screw him in the broom closet. Her burden was gone and she felt- empty.

“We need to get him back to his apartment before the mojo on the cops wears off. Help me lift him.” Felicity wasn’t sure what an actual panic attack felt like, but she was sure she was close to a complete breakdown. Her incubus boyfriend’s powers weren’t working and he had never been unconscious-

The drive took longer than she’d like. “Roy. I need you to not look back here.” He, being a man, of course looked up while she started undoing Oliver’s leather pants. “I MEAN IT.”

Taking a look around, she leaned over and tried to think of the sexiest thing possible while giving him an impromptu BJ in the back of her Mini Cooper. He could usually tell if she was thinking about him naked, so she thought about sitting on his face while he ate her out against the wall. It was one of her more common fantasies because he was just so tall and something about being six feet in the air while riding his face just sounded like- fun. There’s no room for fun in the real world however, and she was crouched over him in a severely limited, cramped way feeling as unsexy as possible. Nothing happened.

She tried again and instead of the gentle waves of sleepiness, she could feel her life essence leaving her body like she’d been stabbed. His hand flew to her hair and she didn’t stop until his eyes turned bright blue and he jerked up, hitting his head on the side of her car. Not exactly wanting to spit on her leather seats, she swallowed, letting go of his softening cock with a loud ‘pop’.

“Jesus.” He hummed before he realized they’re in the middle of downtown.  Felicity wiped her mouth and tried her best to not fall asleep crouched over Oliver’s body. Her vision was swimming and while almost dying hurt, now she was utterly exhausted from almost dying again.

She couldn’t make out what Oliver was saying to Roy but the two of them must have shared an infamous Oliver Queen/The Arrow death glare- “I didn’t think she was gonna do that!” Roy choked.

“Incubus.” Felicity explained. They need sex to feed and it’s not like they could force painkillers down his throat. “Oliver, you might need to carry me upstairs.”

Roy parked the car on the street, making his excuses before heading back towards the city, Oliver lifting her and talking in low tones. Something in Russian she couldn’t understand but he made the climb up the stairs slowly as not to jostle her.

Plus she basically died in that other elevator so the stairs were nice.

“Are you okay? I think you died there for a minute too.” Felicity touched his face, the familiar warmth back. She didn’t like the cold.

“I’ll eat dinner later.” Oliver’s voice lowered an octave, “When you’re feeling better.”

He tucked her into his bed before disappearing for a few hours. She couldn’t sleep, her body was in a state of flux and her tablet was in her briefcase that probably got blown up into a million tiny pieces. They needed to figure out why there was an explosion-

Oliver came back into the bedroom, mask and leathers put away, frowning, “You should be resting.”

“You should be resting,” She corrected him, pulling back the covers.

“Don’t hate me.” Oliver mumbled before kissing her hand, the welcome tingly feeling returning to her hands.

She wondered why she would hate him, but then he told her to go to sleep. She had made him _promise_ not to force her to do things like that. Not to forget things, not to do anything she didn’t want to do. But her body was weaker than her mind and she drifted off into a pleasant sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver- gets sick?

Oliver jerked awake, the feeling of sleep leaving him. He went a hundred years without sleeping and now that he was doing it again it was an- odd sensation for sure. Normally he’d just sit quietly, pretending to sleep until the sun came up and he’d begin training with Diggle.

Now his mornings were coffee and breakfast, and Felicity parading around his penthouse with her ridiculous pajamas. The whole point of having the penthouse was the tiny sleeping area (which he thought he wouldn’t need) and the huge floor where he could train or paint or do anything to kill the hours when most people were sleeping.

He’d owned the building for years; maybe he could switch apartments to one that was more amiable to living. Speaking of living, Oliver reached over to try and convince Felicity to have sex with him in the shower if she was feeling better.

But Felicity’s side of the bed was cold.

Pulling on some pants and heading for the kitchen, he did not smell breakfast or her perfume. The shower wasn’t running and his patio door was open-

Grabbing his cellphone, he called the familiar number and he could hear it ringing from the couch cushions. Panicking, Oliver grabbed a t-shirt and threw it on over his head and froze. Felicity’s glasses were still on the bedside stand.

She would never go anywhere without her phone, and she definitely wouldn’t go anywhere without her glasses. Running back downstairs, he stopped short seeing Felicity sitting on his kitchen counter and a man lying across his stove, happily “blissed out” as Felicity liked to call it.

“You hungry?” Felicity asked gently. Her eyes were glowing blue-

Eyes opening abruptly, Oliver tried to get a handle on his breathing. The sheets were twisted around his waist and he was sweating. He never sweat. He never got sick. Something was wrong with him.

“Felicity?”

His voice was raw, his throat hurt-

She poked her head into the bedroom from the bathroom, where she was brushing her teeth. She was wearing the same Star Wars pajamas he’d seen in his dream, her hair thrown up into a messy bun. “You okay?” she mumbled the toothbrush still in her mouth.

“No. No I’m not. I think I need to go to Central City for a bit.”

Felicity spit out the toothpaste and came back into the bedroom, concern written on her face. “You look- sick. What’s in Central City?”

Her instinct would be to hold her hand against his forehead to check for a fever. But being supernaturally warm, it wouldn’t have any effect. Taking her hand, he ran his thumb over the back of her palm, the feed was not working. He wasn’t hungry- and he was always hungry for her.

“A succubus. She’s older than me. Probably one of the first.” Oliver had never felt nauseous. He felt it now. Packing an overnight bag quickly, he smiled seeing Felicity’s things taking up half a drawer. He hadn’t officially given it to her, but he figured Felicity did things at her own speed. Packing a pair of panties, he got up on shaky legs to call Dig to pick him up.

“Do you want to come with me?” Oliver whispered, his strength leaving him.

She would need to go to work, Ray was already suspicious of his comings and goings. The last thing they needed was her boss to find out he was an Incubus as well as the Arrow. There were tears in her eyes and she was upset-

“Yes. Of course. Do you need to feed?”

Oliver’s laugh turned into a cough, “I’ve tried. My “mojo” isn’t working.”

Diggle had to help him to the car, and into his plane. Felicity doted over him, tucking the blankets around him, making sure he kept hydrated and when he told them to go to STAR Labs – Caitlin met them at the door and had a gurney waiting for him.

“Was he poisoned? Were there witches? Religious pariahs?” Caitlin poked and prodded at him, confusing everyone else in the room. They were not used to seeing the two of them together, since the last time he was in Central City the two of them barely spoke. Felicity told her he woke up this way. Aside from the sleeping arrangements of the two of them, Barry and Cisco seemed equally confused at Caitlin’s sudden interest in Oliver.

“I am sorry, Katharēs.”

“You’re the succubus?!” Felicity gasped, putting her hand on Caitlin’s arm. Her first instinct was to test her theory, not the slightest bit worried that Caitlin was much stronger or could seriously hurt her.

He wasn’t sure exactly what Felicity felt when he touched her, aside from the arousal. She tried to explain it was like a warmth, but Felicity shivered touching one of his oldest friends. Caitlin nodded before touching a frozen hand to his forehead.

“We’ll talk and I’ll apologize later, first we need to figure out what is wrong with Oliver.”

The succubus put a hand on one of the wall panels, a room revealing itself from the main hallway. The room, he had only been in once before the building was complete- housed all of her research materials on their race and all-known demons and their children.

Caitlin had found him as a boy. She was using the name Catherine and came to his village once, inquiring about his father. Even then, she had been tracking rumors of particularly influential or charismatic men and women. Which led her to his family in the middle of nowhere.

He was fourteen, his sisters were still practically babies when she told him about his- condition. “You’re lucky,” she had said, “You have a chance to be human.” He had already killed a girl, which everyone thought was the flu wiping out his village. It was him. He had drained the life out of her, killing her in the process, and then he had snuck out in the middle of the night as not to get attacked by her father.

Caitlin paid his mother cash for him and his little sister who tested positive to her test. Apparently succubus and incubus did not taste as- fulfilling as other humans, so it was a quick test. She bundled them up and gave them new identities. He hadn’t seen Thea in fifty years.

He hadn’t seen another incubus- ever (besides his father). Maybe they were a dying breed. Maybe he was dying.

Closing his eyes, he would just take a quick nap before-

**

Felicity paced outside of Oliver’s room. Caitlin, ancient succubus, best friend, Caitlin, had no clue what was wrong with him. Succubus did not get sick. They were immune to every human disease including cancer and STIs but they were not completely immortal. There were also over 45 in the United States. 2 Incubus in the world. And she hadn’t even heard of one besides Oliver’s father, though she had been looking for a long time.

And no one had any clue where to start looking for him.

Oliver was unconscious, which left her and Diggle to answer very personal questions about Oliver. Was he injured? Was he feeding? Was he acting strangely? “How often does he feed? Three to five people a week sound about right? I know he always preferred women.”

Felicity blushed, probably all the way to her toes.  Diggle picked up on her awkwardness but she figured things were better out in the open. “Oliver snacks a few times a day- uh but, he kinda only has sex with me. Unless you count this really awkward eyesex in an elevator with Miranda from accounting.”

Diggle made his excuses before yelling at Cisco and Barry to go back to work before Wells figured out what they were doing.

 “I don’t understand. He just- feeds off you.” Caitlin wrote all of this down before pausing to scribble it out and start again, “How are you not dead?”

Felicity tried to explain what happens but she’s not exactly the demon-like creature in this scenario. “Normally when Oliver touches me, it’s just warm. But when we were- sexing- he touched me and it was really hot, like I sat on a curling iron and then I was coming. Hard. And now, he can touch my neck or- lady parts- and I can come without him even sexually touching me. Then his eyes turn blue and he does- that thing- you guys do.”

Caitlin wrote all of the information down for a second time, “And does he kiss you?”

She had her own questions for her scientist friend, “Have you been feeding off everyone here? Even me? Oliver said he could make people forget when they were blissed out-”

She didn’t need to nod, because Felicity already knew the answer. Of course she would attach herself to a metahuman who was an all-you-could-eat buffet. She probably didn’t even need to feed off Cisco and Dr. Wells but it was always good to have a backup plan.

Caitlin launched in her life story- knowing all of the great Greek philosophers, mathematicians, Galileo, the renaissance. She had been alive through all of it. She wanted answers and so she sought out every rumor of any other of her kind and met thousands of succubus, and couldn’t figure out why they became demon spawn.  Not all of their children became succubus, and Caitlin had never become pregnant. Yet she heard about Oliver’s father and there was an incubus.

Out of all the questions swimming around Felicity’s head the one that came out was, “You’ve had sex with Oliver?”

“Once. Thirty years ago. For research purposes. I did not- enjoy it. I’m sure Oliver didn’t either. Humans have- flavors, I don’t know if he’s explained that part, and he tastes like bleach and smells like leather.”

Caitlin’s face scrunched up and Felicity tried to picture her in a long flowy dress and sandals. It didn’t work. “Oliver tastes like fruit punch and smells like ice cream. He told me that I taste like cinnamon cookies his mother used to make.”

“For science?” Caitlin questioned before quickly (and clinically) kissing her lips.

“You taste like peaches and cream oatmeal and smell like- leather.” Caitlin also jotted that information down.

Oliver, looking hung over and- even sicklier, shuffled into the doorway, gripping the frame support. “No one touches Felicity but me.”

Rushing to his side, Felicity went to brace his arm over her shoulder, but instead he spun her around and kissed her. Normally his kisses were rather on the chaste side, but this one was possessive because someone had touched his ‘turf’ and if he wasn’t possibly dying she would have kicked his ass.

She felt it: the arousal, and the warmth, and although sudden, it’s not unwelcome. Being attracted to Oliver was her burden, she supposed. His hundred and so years had been kind to him, despite his long history she was just starting to learn about.

The drowsiness set in, which was her cue to pull away. Oliver took it a few seconds longer before forcing himself to take a step back. Caitlin apparently did not have that sort of control when it came to her- bedmates- and her confusion at their scenario was probably the most confusing thing about their visit.

Oliver looked like he was in withdrawal: clammy, hot, but the redness was fading from his cheeks, their kiss was at least helping him. He beamed at her, and she could tell he’s about to ask to go back to her hotel- if not for the abrupt opening of the door-

“Where is he?” The young woman didn’t look at Caitlin but instead turned to stare at her. Her hand waved past her face and Felicity couldn’t help but snatch it down. If Oliver was warm and Caitlin was cold, the woman she assumed to be his little sister was- a strong cool breeze on a hot summer day. It felt nice but not in the same way when Oliver touched her.

Thea repeated the motion, poking her forehead like a child investigating something for the first time, “Something’s up with this chick.”

“Thea, if you don’t remove your hand from my Felicity-” His eyes were glowing again and he tried to blink them away but couldn’t. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap. Felicity, my youngest sister Thea. She’s a Cambion.”

She knew the basics of being an incubus, and that little dig about his sister’s race was uncalled for. Cambions could do most of the things an incubus or a succubus could do, except they held onto their humanity. She didn’t need sex to feed. As long as she didn’t kill anyone from feeding- she just got what Oliver called, a drug like high.

Which she used all the time on any and all humans, which is why they had a falling out.

Oliver took a second but he finally asked the million dollar question, “How did you-”

Roy came in, carrying Thea’s hugenormous purse and suddenly Roy’s super-secret girlfriend made a whole lot more sense. She kissed his cheek and handed it to Caitlin, “This is everything my father had on incubi. I’ve spent the past fifty years hunting him. The one and only time he felt sick like Oliver is when he was screwing our mother for the first time. He was injured- the police beat him within an inch of his life and he happened upon my mother in a clearing-”

Felicity could guess about the part where he accidentally killed her and then brought her back.

“-Then he got sick. When my mother was pregnant and he felt better. 9 months later baby Maxim was born. Stuck around for a few years and then went with the tide. What’s having a family when you’re immortal? Turned me and Ollie into freaks but hey, that’s just how it goes.”

Caitlin had no opinion.  She just scribbled down more notes before standing up. “We’ll have to find a woman to impregnate. I’m thinking this is akin to a dog being in heat. Biologically speaking the species needs to survive. Your father was about your- age- when he met your mother.”

“No. Just put me on Lian Yu.”

Felicity smacked him on the arm in reflex, the harsh hit of arousal oddly calming. It got him to shut up at least. “You are not going to Lian Yu. You are not impregnating another woman. It’ll have to be me.”

The words were out of her mouth before she knew what she’s saying. The room started spinning and she may have agreed to carry her boyfriend’s demon spawn child.

“We should let them talk.” Thea mumbled, stopping to touch her forehead again. “Before you get on with the babymaking, you might be pregnant already. You smell like leather. That’s what he smells like.”

Oliver made a fist, his hands at his sides.

Caitlin made excuses about doing a blood test and Roy followed after Thea, pausing to look at the two of them. “I’m sorry for lying.”

Felicity lifted up her shirt a little, trying to figure out if a baby was growing in there. Holding a hand out for Oliver, she walked him back to Barry’s car (which he no longer needed) and drove him back to her hotel.

**

Felicity always liked to babble, but she had the plan laid out before they’re back to her hotel room. She was going to have his child, move in with him and maybe they’d get married down the line if she was feeling particularly inclined to support the patriarchy.

“Why?”

Felicity sat him down on the bed, “Because I love you, I’ve loved you for years. And the thought of you having a baby with someone else would kill me.”

He had never considered having children. The thought of bringing a life into his shitty existence was not pleasant but Felicity was quickly changing his opinions on most things. “Is this what a cold feels like? Because I want to die.”

Oliver laid down on the bed moaning like a baby and if she didn’t know for a fact that he was super attractive most of the time and an excellent lover, she might just let him lie there in misery until morning.

Oliver flung an arm out for them to cuddle, and removed her shirt and jeans before curling into his side. Felicity was exhausted but she figured she could give one for the team, “Do you want it fast and rough or slow and hard?”

“What?” Oliver mumbled already half-asleep.

Rolling onto her side, she licked the shell of his ear before sucking on his ear lobe. His whole arm felt hot and she could feel his fingers moving in random patterns.

“You’re going to kill me,” He groaned using his free hands to paw at her aching breasts. Her whole body felt warm, and sweaty and gross but his mojo would probably keep her in that particular spot for days if he tried hard enough.

His hands left her breasts, sliding his own hand into his boxers. “Fuck. Yes.”

Smirking, Felicity put her own hand on top of his left hand and he came in his pants with a growl when their hands touched. She felt cold suddenly but she was sure Oliver would warm her up in no time. Rolling her on top of him he peppered kisses over her face, the color already returning to his cheeks.

“I love you. I want to have your baby.”

Her eyes felt like she’d been in the snow, cold and wet and he put his thumbs over her eyelids until the cold feeling went away. “I love you. I want you to have my baby.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

CHAPTER THREE

 

Shifting underneath the sheets, Oliver moved his hands to Felicity’s stomach, and slight swell growing on its surface and smiled. It was a boy that much he knew, an aside from the no morning sickness, no stretch marks and the new insatiable nature of their relationship, Felicity was doing great.

“This is all your fault.” Felicity mumbled, pulling his hand south towards her wet folds. “I can’t even go three hours before your son wants to eat.”

The rights and wrongs of fucking Felicity to feed his son were a bit- sketchy at times but honestly the thing with giving into all of your appetites made you want them even more. But she was just so wet for him all the time and something about swinging by her office and taking her over her desk was just- hot.

Especially the needy tremble in her voice when she demanded he come over so she could finish her quarterly reports.

_“Please Oliver,” she’d begged, “I can’t concentrate on anything. Except my hands in my panties wishing they were yours.”_

_He had choked on the beer he was drinking. Incubus did not get flustered or choke on things, but both happened while he pictured Felicity so desperate for an orgasm she’d slip her underwear off and- fuck. Barry and Caitlin were flirting about something, the three of them getting drinks while the pair were in town for Felicity’s checkup._

_“I am leaving.” Oliver had muttered, wondering when Caitlin had ignored her own advice about playing with food. “Bye. I guess.”_

_Speeding across town to Felicity’s office, he tried to calm his libido as he walked past the night guard, swiping his security badge at the security doors and then punching the code for her office._

_Practically shaking with excitement, he rose his hand to knock on the door when it ripped open, Felicity already skirtless, pulled them together and fuck, if he didn’t take her against her office door twice before her mouth mumbled hello._

_She’d kiss him, the familiar cold seeping into his bones and his hand would go to her ass and fuck he couldn’t describe what it felt like because he’s sure he passes out halfway his vision swimming and the hunger to do it again._

His new favorite game was to do things the human way, no feeding, no powers, just putting two fingers inside of her and rolling his fingers. She would whine, rolling her hips and clenching around him until she begged. He not-so-secretly loved when she begged.

Today was not one of those days. His nightmare coming true, her eyes flashed blue in annoyance and he could feel the cold seep into his bones. “Quit messing around, Oliver.”

His body moving of its own volition, he crawled up her body and guided himself inside of her. While the past three months of this had been enjoyable, it had just occurred to her what this would mean. He (and his son) would live on forever, while she would – grow old without them and then eventually die. All humans died.

Felicity’s walls throbbed around him and she placed her hands on his back, her nails digging into his flesh. She flipped the two of them over and rode him, her hands braced on his chest. They got colder, too cold, and the strength which his orgasm hit him was almost painful.

“That’s- cheating.” Oliver huffed, not able to form a coherent thought. Running his hands over her stomach he warmed back up and couldn’t do anything but lay there pathetically, while Felicity swung her leg around to lay on her side.

“Baby’s powers.” Felicity shrugged, her eyes back to their normal ocean blue. “That was- interesting.”

Felicity got up, gloriously naked, her tanned skin just begging to be touched.

Standing near the window of their new apartment, he placed his hands on her hips and focused on a small orgasm, just enough for her legs to buckle while he ground his erection against her ass.

“My powers.” Oliver was being competitive and petty but he really needed a shower and he was already late for training with Dig. He loved having the last word.

“Pretty sure you could do that without your powers.” Felicity countered, leaning up to kiss the tip of his nose.

**

Felicity followed Oliver to the bank, against her better judgement, and knew she would come to regret it. He had seven banks across the country that held his massive fortune. In gold bars.

“Money can be traced.” Was his ever-so-weak explanation.

“So can massive shipments of gold bars!” Felicity had tried to reason with him, but he needed the gold to pay for the contractors to remodel their new apartment. She should have just gone to work while he figured out his finances but he insisted on adding her names to all of the security protocols because “she was the mother of his child” was his new favorite catchphrase.

Felicity Smoak, CEO of Queen, Inc, Mother of My Child. She was getting Khaleesi-level nameage and he liked to tell every single person that she was pregnant, if the bump on her belly was not enough of an indication.

He had a guy who had a guy and once the skeezy dude accessed the gold bars, he handed him a pile of cash that was then redeposited into the bank. She was now the proud owner of a black card (not that she couldn’t have had one with her own money) and they went to talk to an interior designer and she may have stopped to buy onesies because they were just so cute-

“Ms. Smoak?”

Shit it was Miranda, from Accounting. She looked- different outside of work, her dark hair in a messy bun and a tight tank top- she could practically feel her mouth-watering she was so hungry. And she looked delicious.

Oliver was looking at paint samples across the street and the baby was so hungry. Grabbing her hand quickly, she ran her thumb over the back of Miranda’s hand smiling. “Do you want to get out of here? Be honest, I don’t want to disturb your day.”

“What did you have in mind?”

Oliver’s hand slipped behind her back, the small strip of skin exposed from her dress lighting on fire, “Oh, thank god.”

He mumbled his apologies to Miranda and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek for her trouble. “If anything changes we’ll give you a call.”

She had almost eaten someone.

Like a succubus.

And she would have _liked_ it.

Only seven more months of this and if her hormones were going to be this wonky then she really needed to start having Oliver at the office more. And maybe start taking some of her vacation before her maternity leave.

Nonplussed, Oliver continued on as if nothing life-changingly crazy happened, and held up some sheets from the designer, “I was thinking yellow for the baby’s room. Maybe ducks or something?”

“I see what you’re doing. If you placate me now you think I’ll reconsidering naming our child something very Russian.”

Maybe it was easier to pretend it didn’t happen. Until it happened again.

The interior designer had done a great job, the apartment would be done before schedule and then she could sell her apartment and really start getting ready for the baby.

**

“Oliver. Which one of us is Head of Security, and which one of us is the Arrow?” Diggle chastised, having the wisdom of a man twice his age. And he was right, showing up at Queen, Inc. was not helping anything (besides the mind-blowingly hot sex in Felicity’s office. Or the corporate bathroom. Or the gym)

Lyla was on a mission, leaving Diggle to bring Sara to the daycare at Queen, Inc. One of the first things Felicity changed when she took over the company from Ray.

“You.” Oliver grumbled, taking his goddaughter into his arms, “Sara loves her Uncle Oliver, doesn’t she?”

He wasn’t nervous about the baby. He had raised his sisters while his mother was working, and baby Sara had never been a problem when he’d been required to babysit her. He was however, increasingly worried about Felicity’s well-being and safety.

Something wasn’t sitting right with him and that bothered him.

The daycare was brightly decorated and one of the caretakers took Sara towards the nursery while Diggle signed her in. Heading back towards the staircase the two of them raced up the stairs, only to run straight into his sister wrapped around Roy-

“Not in my staircase, Harper!”

Thea took a step back and licked her lips, “Hi Bro. Buzzkill.”

“If you touch me with your Cambion mojo I will have you banned from the building. I don’t care if you’re Oliver’s little sister.” Diggle pointed out taking a step back from her outstretched hand.

Thea frowned before placing a soft kiss to Roy’s hand. “I’ll see you at home. Don’t make me force you to take the key.”

She placed a key around his neck and sauntered away, pulling her skirt back down to its proper position and heading towards the lobby.

“Why are you two here?” Oliver questioned heading through the lobby and towards Diggle’s office.

It took Roy a minute to come down but he shakes his head and blinks to focus himself, “She wants to be- friends- with the mother of her nephew. And I escort her places because that’s something we do now. I’m gonna go patrol now and thank-somebody- that you’re cool with me and Thea.”

Roy runs for the parking garage and Oliver probably thinks that’s for the best.

He couldn’t make himself leave Dig’s office. Even after discussing the new security protocols, walking the building during random patrols or mojoing the entire security team to call him if anything suspicious happened.

“I will call you if anything weird happens. Now go kiss your girlfriend goodbye and go home. You’ve got an apartment to organize. We’ll both see you tonight in the cave.”

Just as he’s heading towards the elevator the building goes into lockdown, sirens blaring. His instinct however was not to go to Felicity, but back down to the daycare.

Felicity was strong, but Sara was just a baby-

Running down the staircase he made it to the daycare where an armed man was threatening the daycare manager with a gun. He was rambling on about the alarm being set off and Oliver used that chance to grab the man’s wrist and tell him to drop the gun.

“They won’t let me see my daughter!”

“They don’t have to if you bring a gun in here.” Oliver informed him, “Now you’re going to sit here and not move until Security gets here and you’re going to turn yourself in. Or I break your hand.”

Picking up the gun with his sleeve he ejected the clip and tossed it to the side.

Two minutes later when Dig shows up looking frantic, he’s too busy blowing butterflies into Sara’s stomach to notice.

Maybe the whole “being a father” thing wasn’t going to be as hard as he thought.

**

 “This is not what I thought you meant when you said ‘shopping and lunch’.” Thea pointed out looking at the bags in her hand, “Ya know, one thing Shopping-for-Lunch. Not: Shopping, Then Lunch.”

Felicity wondered what on earth would possess her- boyfriend’s- sister to think that she was going to go looking for people to eat. Like cattle or something equally gross food analogy but in a perverted way. She didn’t even have powers- when she was hungry she wanted Oliver and then a few hours later she could maybe get out of a parking ticket with her limited, baby-sized amount of mojo.

Thea winked at a particularly attractive woman walking past them in the mall and then scribbled her number down a piece of paper and stuck it in the woman’s jacket pocket.

“Is Roy- okay- with that?”

“Dating humans, no offense, is a plural endeavor. Also he likes to watch.” Thea shrugged. That was more than she ever needed to know about Roy Harper.

Felicity supposed that when you grew up needing sex, it was easier to be brutally honest about it after fifty or so years. But she did ask- and she got her answer. Loading up with baby stuff was so much easier with Oliver’s bank account even if the poor thing was just going to poop and pee over all of their stuff-

“He won’t want to start- ‘mojoing’ people until puberty. Caitlin- said I would touch people a lot but I couldn’t talk my way into my Greek instructor’s pants until I was fifteen. Safe sex and all that nice stuff now- maybe we can’t get humans pregnant unless we’re in some kind of- heat like Ollie. I mean Caitlin’s over a thousand and she’s never had any children.”

“I died- or almost died, then Oliver died trying to save me and then he was back and I was back and I think that does something to you guys. Defense mechanism or whatnot. And if your- Father- is any indication, you need an incubus to make an incubus. Statistically speaking you’d have at least 100 kids by now if that weren’t true.”

Thea nodded sarcastically checking her phone. “I’m gonna do that hot Gap employee who just got off for lunch and then run your packages home. Call if you need anything. Mwah.”

Thea didn’t even like kissing her cheek anymore. The leather smell she equated with her brother was replaced with something Thea found- irresistible. Maybe knowing what a secret- appetites an incubus-or cambion- holds most dear was dangerous.

They can eat, and while food tastes flavorful it does not sustain them past their teens. Must be an hormonal trigger of some kind. Felicity at her own lunch, salad and maybe a chicken sandwich and some soup and decides to eat three brownies for desert.

Throwing her tray away, she accidentally bumped into the janitor- and felt the familiar tingly feeling she equated to Oliver when her hand touched his arm. Either she was getting more succubus-like or he was a-

“You smell just like my son.”

Felicity hoped those wouldn’t be her last words. She hadn’t even said them. Her last words would be, “keep the change” because the very scary Incubus, Robert Queen was going to kill her or feed off her or steal her baby and she had insisted on driving today because Diggle was her head of security. A job. Which meant her friend could have weekends to spend with his family.

He mojo’d her to come with her, and her feet complied, even though the bigger part of her was rebelling. If not for his hand on her arm, he could probably fight it, her own tiny little incubus inside of her going into defense mode.

If he would let her go she could grab him and maybe drain enough life out of him so she could run away. Or kill him and feed her baby for a few days. Either option was good.

Groping for her phone she’d left in her pocket, she swiped her finger over the fingerprint scanner and went past the fake black screen by swiping her password on the invisible dots. Hitting the call button, she waited till he wasn’t looking, “Oliver!” Her phone would work its magic and dial him.

“What?”

“He will find me. And then kill you for snatching me.”

He told her to get into the car. And not to touch him. Or do anything to escape. Great, _now_ he was being specific. They drove, and when he parked the car at the new luxury condos a few blocks away.

No wonder they couldn’t find the bastard. He was right under their noses. “You just left him. Let him kill that poor girl and pass your curse onto him. He was alone and confused for years! And he was so broken. And don’t even get me started on Thea, who eats people like addicts pop pills. They can’t cope because a woman whom they loved sold them to get rid of the problem. And the thing is, buddy, _you’re_ the problem.”

Puffing her chest, her moment of glory was lessened by her scream of surprise at the car door being pried open and Oliver grabbing her out of the car. Robert told her not to do anything to escape. He didn’t say anything about anyone breaking her out.

Frozen into the sitting position, Oliver hooked her body at the knees sprinting away from the house. Her body was cramping and it would be funny if she was watching someone else do this but her core was not that strong, “I am _fine_ , Oliver. I am _totally fine_.”

Latching onto the strip of skin under his glove he definitely wasn’t catching the hint.

“Felicity, you’re safe now. You can relax.”

Exhaling, she let her legs go straight, “You need to go back and get him! That’s your FATHER.”

It didn’t occur to Oliver to go back, or do anything really until she’s safe. She’s sure he’ll go back later as The Arrow to investigate. Putting her into the passenger side, he ran around to the other side cursing as his knees hit the steering wheel.

“We’re getting you another car.” That was the closest thing to a sign of emotion she’d seen from him. Stressed. Frustrated. It was- interesting.

Peeling out the parking lot, Felicity was sure they could have that particular argument later.

**

Pacing was the only thing he was physically capable of doing right now.

His father who he assumed was still alive, was indeed alive and working as a janitor at the fucking mall. He kidnapped Felicity, and he would have- hurt her. Thinking about all of the other things he could have done to her made him sick enough to punch the nearest object, which happened to be a baby gift from Captain Lance. He silently apologized to the baby for the broken- whatever it was- currently smashed against the wall.

The door opened, Oliver springing to attention when Felicity breezed in, stopping short at him sitting in the dark.

“I said you could mope until I got back from work, and I even had Diggle follow me to the bathroom today so you are done moping. I should be moping, but the baby is fine, I am fine.”

Maybe he liked moping. Maybe he did his best thinking when he was moping. Felicity didn’t bother with the light switch, but she crossed the living room, dropping her purse near the door. He could count the clicks of her heels, one- two- three.

He missed the first trimester, when she was begging him to come to work to have a quickie in her executive bathroom. Now all he did was worry about the baby, worry about Felicity and now he had to worry about his father. Five. Six.

Or Thea killing him. Seven. Eight.

He didn’t know which was worse. Nine-

By ten, her hands were touching his face and he’s physically not capable of frowning when she’s touching him. Closing his eyes, he wished they could stay like this forever. His face starts to warm from her hands, the first stirrings of hunger twisting in his gut. Talking Felicity into moving in with him was easy, but getting her to move out of her apartment was another story.

But he kept taking all of the baby’s gifts to his apartment so maybe that would cheer her up- opening gifts. Then he could open his gift and maybe she’d be a little late to work in the morning.

Felicity stepped out of his embrace and he tried not to frown, “I felt the baby kick.”

Snatching his hand from her side, she placed it on the rounded belly and maybe that’s all he really needed to turn his shitty day around. He could barely feel anything, but he gave Felicity a little nudge with his powers and the baby kicked against his hand.

“It’s early, but I figure he’s not exactly an on-time-sort-of guy. Now you’re going help me open presents and then we’re gonna have sex in that giant thing you call a shower.”

Felicity sat cross-legged in the middle of the floor, with a pad of paper to write thank you emails, and dragged over the recycling bin to catch the shreds.

The way she annihilated the wrapping paper, was close to scary, but he dutifully picked up the unwrapped gift and placed it where she liked: diaper genie in the nursery, towels in the hall closet. He didn’t mention that none of the baby’s things would go to her apartment. Maybe she would get the hint.

“Now you’re going to open some.” Her smile was infectious. She had somehow managed to open half of the presents, the other half about the same shape and size as the half she opened.

“You’re carrying the baby. And you obviously enjoy opening gifts-” she shoved half the pile towards him and he could not deny her anything.

“This one is from-” Oliver hesitated at the card, skimming the message.

“Who?”

“My father.”

The box was wrapped in plain brown paper, string wrapped around the outside. It was a blanket with a recipe written in Russian, “Your mother’s cookies for the baby.”

Well there went his good night.

Felicity slapped him and the annoyed look he gave she clarified, “You are not allowed to be moody. This was a nice gift from that weirdo father of yours and I’m sure our son would be happy to have a nice blanket.”

Felicity was acting too calm about this. She should be nervous energy and concern. Touching her face he tried to keep the malice out of his voice, “Felicity, did my sister visit you at work today? Caitlin, maybe?”

She picks her words carefully, “Those two did not visit me at work today. The nice new mailman dropped off the packages. He was so friendly, said Hi to Diggle and everything.”

He wasn’t sure how multiple rounds of mojoing worked, but it looked like whatever his father had said to her was sticking. Even above him trying to influence her back to normal. Felicity sprung her feet, heading for the kitchen.

“What are you doing?”

“Making cookies. That way I won’t remember you sneaking out of the apartment and going after your father. Whom I am sworn to defend to my dying breath.”

She turns her back to him, grabbing flour off the shelf and Oliver supposed he should take his cue. Going back to the townhouses was something he shouldn’t be doing alone, but he doubted Thea would want to come unless it was to kill their father.

His motorcycle weaved in and out of traffic and when he pulled up out front, his father waiting for him in the driveway. The resemblance was not overly obvious, and he did look older than he remembered. There were so many questions he wanted to ask.

But his mouth had other plans, “You were my age when you left.”

His father’s brow furrowed but he nodded, “Your mother didn’t exactly motivate me to stay when she kicked me out.”

Something he hadn’t noticed the first time he’d been there was the second car in the driveway or the bicycle propped up against the garage.

He had more kids. Jesus.

“Robert, invite your friend in for dinner. Mia has a dance recital and we need to get there early because you volunteered us to sell tickets.” His wife, poked her head out the front door before heading back into the house.

Oliver knew that voice. It haunted his dreams and plagued his nightmares. The woman who sold her children like cattle to get rid of the problem- _his mother_. He had fucking married his mother. Again.

“Your sister Katja, went on to have many children. I was in Belarus a few years ago and- her name is Moira. She’s my wife. Mia isn’t one of us.”

Oliver eats food he doesn’t want to eat and makes small talk with the woman who was a dead ringer for his mother, their daughter who looked just like Thea at that age and she talked avidly about her dance recital that evening and how she was the lead something or other.

“Robert tells me that you’re expecting your first. That’s exciting.”

“Yes it is. We’re very happy.”

This woman is definitely not his mother, she smiles and her hair is perfectly coiffed and Moira Dearden is a lawyer and educated and loves her husband and daughter. The two of them go to his “man cave” in the garage and Oliver’s first instinct is to punch him in the face.

So he does.

He’d punch him again if he wasn’t supposed to be at his daughter’s recital in an hour. “Stay away from Felicity. Stay away from Thea and leave me alone. I don’t need you in my life.”

“That might be true but you want me in your life. Otherwise you wouldn’t have come.” Robert sighed, “I have a nice life here. And I’m trying to be a better man for them. I didn’t know you were in the city, but Moira got the job at Gates & Jones. When you stop hating me for what your mother did, give me a call. I’ll stay away from Ms. Smoak.”

Robert hands him a flash drive before heading towards his SUV.

Oliver turns it over in his hands and drives back home wordlessly handing it to Felicity who had eaten a pile of cookies by herself, crumbs all down her shirt.

“I hate him.” Oliver had not cried in a very long time. Maybe not ever. But holding his ear to Felicity’s stomach and having her run her hands through his hair was comforting until the sobs stopped.

“On the plus side the cookies are fantastic.” Felicity smiled, “You can tell me what happened in the morning. I need some sleep.”

Oliver stood up and she rose an eyebrow at him before he picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom.

**

“WHAT THE HELL, OLLIE?”

Felicity needed to change the security code for the building so errant future sisters in law could not storm into their apartment whenever they wanted. She was getting better at Russian, but the gist of what Thea was saying was to the effect of “You fucking asshole, why didn’t you kill him?”

She could narrate in her head better in real life, but Oliver switches to English for her benefit, “He has a new family. They’re human. He left us and he’ll be a shitty person for the rest of his life, Thea, but I can’t take that girl’s father away from her.”

He forces her towards the computer and sits her down.

The flash drive contained everything, family trees, other Incubi around the world, contact information, oral histories. They’d just begun sorting through it when she showed up.

There were pictures of Thea at the Royal Ballet Academy, sketches of her playing in a village as a child. More recently, very vivid photographs at the apartment she shared with Roy, her eyes flashing blue. “If he touches Roy, I will kill him.”

Felicity put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, “No you won’t. You are a cambion and you are staying that way. We don’t trust him. But we need him.”

“-Until we don’t.” Oliver finished her thought, “I already Mojo’d everyone in our lives to keep an eye out.”

He’d also tried to wipe her own compulsion but so far it wasn’t working. She still wanted to protect Robert Queen with her life. Maybe being 200 years old did that to a person. His notes detailed everything, from his experience to feeding to meeting Moira. Apparently the key to his success was feeding on older people- he looked like he could be Oliver’s father without the

All she cared about was keeping her baby safe and Robert (to her knowledge) was not interested in the baby.  Which she supposed would be famous last words as she went into labor.

“Guys.”

They were still arguing and she’d just ruined the couch she just picked out-

“GUYS!”

Both heads turned to glare at her as she tried to breathe through the contraction, “The baby is coming!”  
Watching the two of them scramble was pretty hilarious. Oliver picked her up from the couch and Thea went for the emergency bag packed at the door.

The ride to the hospital, Thea was freaking out more than anyone. Mumbling about the baby coming too soon, Felicity felt like it was easier having her freak out than freaking out herself. The baby would not come unless it was ready, and he was definitely ready.

Six hours later when her son decided to make his way into the world, everyone was exhausted. They had finally agreed on a name and-

“It’s a girl!”

The chorus of “Wait, What?” were quickly overshadowed by the tiny little angel placed into her arms. And her bright blue eyes. Like supernaturally blue eyes.

“Cecelia Smoak Queen, meet your Daddy.”

Oliver took the tiny baby from her and Felicity felt like her life while confusing and crazy had really finally started to make sense.

“Felicity. Your eyes.” Thea touched the nurse and asked her to leave the room before pulling out her compact. Felicity frowned, but her eyes were definitely the same bright blue. Repeating her motion from earlier, she waved her hand in front of her face.

Felicity didn’t like her reaction but she had Oliver, she had her baby and they’d figure out the rest.

She was sure of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might write an Epilogue about their twelve kids in the future ;)
> 
> I do not own arrow and make no profit from this work of fiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of what I know about Succubi was googled or borrowed from LOST GIRL (just the blue eyes thing). I do not own Arrow and make no profit from this work of fiction.
> 
> If anyone has any requests/collabs/etc feel free to email me, fairytaleheartsfic [@] gmail


End file.
